


Veni, Vidi, Amavi.

by RagazzaLupa



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, Spirit Animals, Spirit Guides, Tobanga Totem, Vortex Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagazzaLupa/pseuds/RagazzaLupa
Summary: Your life changes when you start dreaming about the Tobanga, that strange totem located on Blackwell's Dormitories ground. These dreams usually end with Nathan furiously chasing you and wanting to kill you. But why? You can't help but laugh when you see Nathan at school the morning after and that's when everything takes a bad turn.[Reposted from my other account, with new chapters and future updates]





	1. Spirit guide

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!   
> First chapter of this weird fanfiction. English is my second language so I apologize in advance if something seems off. I really need a beta for this fanfiction and for another Caulscott I'm writing. If someone wants to, just tell me or send me a pm on Tumblr (KilledByThePrescott).

 

_ You've finally done it. After hours and hours- or maybe just minutes?- of digging and dragging, the Tobanga is finally out and free. And it feels strangely light on your shoulders. Someone is calling you from far away, you don't really make out the words they are shouting at you. _

_ You're halfway through from bringing the tall, mystically fascinating Tobanga to the dorms when you hear footsteps approaching you from behind. You're not given the time to turn around. _

_ " _ **_What the fuck are you doing with that?"_ ** _ Strong and noisy voice, it reminds you of someone, but you can't quite recall it at the moment. By instinct you lift your arms in the air and show that your hands are empty, yet shaking. The Tobanga falls lightly by your side, it's odd that the collision with the ground had not produced any sound at all. _

_ " _ **_My Dad is going to fuckin kill you if you don't put it back. He's so gonna sue you._ ** _ " The voice erupts again, this time even creepier. But you can finally guess who's the interlocutor: The annoying and whiny Nathan Prescott. When was the last time you've heard him complain with his high pitched baby-like voice? Probably just the other day. _

_ You turn around to see him in a strange outfit: a pink pajama with a yellow biscuits pattern all over it. You cannot restrain a smirk, but it goes luckily unnoticed. His gaze is strong on you, his dark sleepy eyes are desperately trying to stay focused on you without closing. Was he sleeping before all this happened? You try asking, but you're suddenly hit by a sharp sting in your back. You elegantly fall to the ground, hugging your own body to try to block that unnatural dolour. _

When your vision turns black, you're yet again aware of your surroundings.

You're in your room, your alarm has not gone off yet and your phone is buzzing under your back, making you extremely uncomfortable. You retrieve it to find out who's the one disturbing you this early in the morning. Well, not that you couldn't imagine. It's Max, she's spamming you with stupid emojis, asking you if you'd like to have breakfast with her. Sighing, you accept. It's no use trying to get back to sleep after that non sense dream. Plus, you really want to tell someone about it before you forget completely.

It's Monday, your classes won't start until 10 am, so you'll have lot of time to relax at the Two Whales. You slowly get up, yawning and scratching your back with robotic-like movements. A glimpse of light coming from the windows makes you squeeze your eyes hardly, you definitely prefer foggy and cloudy mornings, the annoying warmth of the sun at morning just doesn't suit you.

Your clothes are messily hanging on your desk chair, you ask yourself why did you even bother buying a hanger. Black shirt, black shirt with a character from a game, black shirt with a unicorn..  _ Ugh, I'm not really in the mood for black today. The sun would kill me.  _ You think, desperately searching for a white or pastel colored t-shirt.

You end up choosing a white flowered blouse. You don't even waste time searching for lightly coloured jeans, you know there's nothing else other than black jeans in your wardrobe. With your clothes and shower supply in hand, you walk lazily to the door and reveal a deserted hallway. Not surprisingly, it should be forbidden to wake up at 6 am. Your steps are light and calculated, if someone wakes up you'll probably have to deal with social interactions. Aaand, you would be really glad to avoid that. Max is one of the few friends you really get along with, but you've always thought that it's better to have few but good friends than many and unreliable. The thought of Victoria being your best friend gives you chills in every inch of your body, it would be a nightmare. You hope that your remaining two years at Blackwell will not include Victoria's company.

The bathroom is luckily empty, you leave your clothes on a chair just outside the shower and strip out of your pijama. Turning the shower on, hot water runs down your body, you smile and hum a little, you really love showering, it's relaxing and it makes you feel carefree for a while. School is really overwhelming sometimes. At least ten minutes pass before you exit the shower, your body covered with only a towel and your hair wet and sticky to your skin. You sigh, thinking about the next twenty minutes you'll spend using the hairdryer.

Thirty minutes after your reply to Max, you're finally dressed and ready to go. You check on your phone at what time is the bus coming and when you realise it will stop in front of your school in two minutes, you leave your room in a rush and sprint to the bus stop. Despite being an AWFUL runner, you manage to get on the bus, breathless.

You collapse on the second row of seats, on the window side. It's nearly empty, except for an old lady in the front sits, she's reading the newspaper and grimacing, you wonder what kind of bad news she is reading. Even if it is a ten minutes ride, you can't help but putting your headphones on.

Arcadia Bay is really gloomy at morning. There's no one outside, everything seems so abandoned and old. Rotten, you'd even say. Ever since the Prescott family has touched the place, everything has changed. Arcadia Bay just seems like a quiet and nice place to an outsider, to a visitor, but the villagers know what it's really like. There's no grey in Arcadia Bay, everything is either black or white, rich or poor. You're one of the rich kids who can afford going to Blackwell or your family is working at a diner and you're living with the constant fear of not getting to the end of the month. You get angry every time you think about it. If only Sean Prescott had not changed this city into a big factory, everyone would still be able to live a normal life.

You return to reality just as the bus is about to stop in front of the diner. You get off and walk slowly up the few stairs which leds to the entrance, your mind is still a little blurry with all the angry thoughts. Everything seems to fade away when you see Max seated at the last booth, smiling at you like a dork.


	2. The armadillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer! Thank you for reading my story, feel free to comment with ideas, questions, anything.  
> I really want to explore Nathan's character a lot, but since dontnod has given us 0 backstory I'll have to use my imagination a bit! Hope you'll agree with me and my theories.  
> As you noticed, each chapter will have the name of one of the totem animals. It's up to you if you want to search the symbolic meaning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] = Your name

“Bacon and eggs please.” You’ve finally set your mind. Choosing what to eat had always been an hard challenge for you, even if the menu consists in only three possible orders. Bacon and eggs, waffles or pancakes. Still, taking decisions this early in the morning should be illegal. You shake your head lightly, still affected by the strong influence of your warm and soft bed. Max smiles at you, one of those apologetically smile you read on someone face when they feel guilty.

“It’s not your fault, I had a bad dream.” You precise. Max seems instantly revived. And curious as hell.

“Oh.” She says softly. “Would you like to share it with me?”

“Hell yes, I rehearsed it so many times in my head now not to forget about it.” Her soft laugh doesn’t interrupt you. “It’s just so random, I would probably get rich as hell if I wrote a book about it.”

“Go on.” Max says, rolling her eyes at your usual way of exaggerate things.

“I was digging up the Tobanga. You know, typical Blackwell stuff. It felt as light as a feather, I swear. I wanted to bring it to your room and make you shit in your pants, but there was an inconvenience.”

“Wow, how lucky.” She interrupts you sarcastically.

“Hey, don’t ruin it.” You raise your eyebrows and try to make an angry face, failing miserably. You could never get angry with her. She’s literally an angel. “Well, as I was saying, Nathan Prescott stopped me during my life changing mission. But when I turn around, he’s wearing a freaking pink pajama with yellow donuts on it. Or was it biscuits? Whatever.” Her eyes widen so much, she’s probably imagining Primadonna Prescott dominating the school halls with that unexpected outfit.

When you think about it again, you can’t help but snort. That’s when both of you crack in a loud laugh, granting you some weird looks from the other customers.

When both of you calm down, you change subject to a class project you’re doing in your biology course.

After a while, you notice her eyeing you like you’re a mad scientist or something, trying to hide the fact that she had not understood anything of all the things you’ve said. But she’s too kind to put you down while you’re talking about science. You are literally the female copy of Warren, you wonder whether Max is really okay with being surrounded by two nerd like you two.

“Alright, science class has ended, sorry.” You declare, scratching your head in embarrassment.

“You’re really passionate when you talk about it, that’s actually kind of cute.”

“Yup, people tell me that. I apologise for getting so dragged by sometimes, I guess Warren already annoys you much.”

“Not really, I like seeing you two putting so much energy and will into something, but I just can't help spacing out a bit when you're telling me about pcr or metabolism..”

You let a small laugh escape from your lips, not cause it was funny, but more like a reaction to Max being too damn cute.

“We should really get going now.” She declares and glances at her phone again, to confirm that we were still on time and not in a hurry.

You take some coins out of your pocket and proceed to the counter; Joyce is at the other side and busy with the making of some pancakes, but as soon as she finishes she's right in front of you with one of her usual wide smile. But something is off. You've known her for too long not to notice that she's thinking about something else other than work, something that is probably troubling her mind.

“Ate well, sweethearts?”

“Too good to be real, I would eat like- thousands – of eggs.” You love eggs. You've always preferred salty breakfasts and snacks instead of sugar filled stuff.

“Same, but with pancakes.” Max adds.

“But shit, cholesterol. Damn human body ruining all the fun.” Your hand on your heart gives you the right drama degree.

Joyce knows that you weren't always like this. When your were young, your shyness had always in some ways blocked you from saying and doing the things you wanted. Sometimes even now, with people you don't really know or those you must pay respect to, you become a mute cactus. Chloe has helped you a lot with this. You even began swearing a bit because of her. You began to hangout with Max and Chloe at the beginning of your Blackwell experience, so you've known Joyce and her daughter for almost two years.

She smiles warmly at you, you imagine that she's in fact seeing a little bit of Chloe in your behaviour and that's not too far from reality. The main difference with Chloe is that you can't really behave like this with everyone. Oh, and you don't do drugs. But details, Joyce doesn't have to know that.

“Is Chloe still sleeping?” Max dares asking, knowing that Chloe's bizarre routine is not really Joyce's favourite subject.

“Still? I'm not even sure she has gone to sleep at all!” She tries to joke on it but you both suspect that she is worried.

“I'll try calling her, see if she wants to share lunch with us.” You declare and you instantly see the gratitude in Joyce's eyes. After Rachel disappearance, you and Max had been Chloe's only good influence.

“Thank you [Y/N], I really appreciate your hard work with Chloe, I really have no power on her.”

“Don't even worry about it.” Max says, an optimistic aura glowing around her.

You exchange your good byes and walk out of the diner, inhaling the fresh air of an autumn morning in Arcadia Bay. Your blouse doesn't seem to protect you much from the cold breeze, your skin shivers a bit at every steps you take. Max, instead, seems to be confortable and lighthearted, she's looking everywhere in search of an 'OP photo', as she would say.

She's been acting like this since the beginning of that photo contest she had talked about. Jefferson, her teacher, had introduced the class to the contest and almost obliged all of them to take part in it. You think about Jefferson as if he wasn't your teacher as well, but you're taking photography classes only because you need extra credits in your final curriculum. You're not really into photography, but everyone had to choose at least an optional course beside the main one. And French or History didn't sound so much exciting to you. It's just four hours a week, so that's not really troublesome. Jefferson has meticously organised everything so that the secondary students take part in at least two main lessons a week. It's cool cause you get to work with Max and she is seriously a gifted photographer, she has been helping you so much.

“Found something already?” You sit on the bench at the bus stop, she does not. She's too immersed into her quest.

She lets out a barely audible sigh, sitting next to you after a final glance at some dead trees on the opposite side of the road. “It's too hard like this, we have to work with a theme so vague. I can't help but wonder if I'm not going out of theme everytime I snap some photos.”

You recall her telling you about a certain expression they had to recreate with a snap.

“What was the title again?”

“Everyday heroes.” She says, with a gloomy tone.

“Definetely not easy. But I guess that's also pretty subjective? You should just wait for something inspiring to happen. Searching everywhere for a great photo might pressure you too much.” Your advice is not so helpful in your opinion, but she's glad anyway. Her shoulder relax and she's taking a big breath, almost as if she had just expelled all of her negative thoughs.

“I really admire Jefferson, but he is so obstinate with some things. He can't just accept a 'no' as an answer.”

“Heh, guess you'll have to satisfy him then.” That does not sound so bad until she sees your grin.

“Ugh, gross!” She elbows you and you both giggle a bit. Luckily, the bus comes a few minutes later, you couldn't stand the cold anymore.

 

“So, can someone tell me about the story behind ‘ _Hallali du cerf_ ‘?” Jefferson asked, he usually spent the first ten minutes of the hour asking questions about the ‘homeworks’ he had given the previous time. You weren’t really into art, but Gustave Courbet wasn’t that bad. You didn’t mind studying his paintings. When Jefferson noticed no one was going to answer - as always -, he decided to pick someone randomly.

“Nathan, would you please explain to us what’s happening in this painting?”

That really was an easy question, you thought. But for someone who had never in his life seen this artwork, well.. that's a whole different kettle of crawdads. And Nathan didn’t look like one who had studied much during the weekend.

His first reaction was to look at the ceiling, maybe searching for an help from a superior being. You couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. You didn’t expect it to be loud, but apparently even Jefferson, from the other side of the classroom, had heard you.

“Maybe [Y/N] can refresh our minds with a bit of the artist’s life explanation.”

You slap yourself mentally and you feel a light blush forming on your cheeks, but luckily for you you have studied a bit. You began talking about his early and late life, his artworks and his style, but you feel a constant gaze coming from the east side of the class. You turn your head a little while describing ‘ _The stonebreakers_ ’ only to be scared by a dead serious Nathan Prescott looking at your way with a frown. Oh no, you’ll have to deal with this too.

Luckily Jefferson doesn’t bug you anymore during the rest of the class, he seems satisfied with your answers and you at least feel less anxious. When the bells rings, Max immediately approaches you but she’s pushed away by Nathan. He doesn’t use much force, so Max just backs off without falling or hitting anything.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Nathan asks, referring to the fail that happened in class. But you can’t help but think about your dream, you imagine him with his pink pijama being all angry and superior with you.

“I-uhm.. I’m sorry Nathan, I didn’t want to make fun of you or anything. I just thought about something stupid while looking at you.” He doesn’t look less angrier, you feel your palm sweating by the tension. You don’t really want to get on his nerves.

“N-not that you look stupid! It’s just.. Ugh, free association of thoughts?”

“Stop with your bullshit [Y/N], I’m not an idiot.” He says, his ridiculous whiny voice making you divert from the main point.

Just as you thought you had everything under control, you hear Kate from the other side of the class saying ‘Oh, that’s a cute pijama!’ while reading a magazine.

That’s when everything gets a bad turn, you can’t hold your laughter and you explode, as if you were trying to contain in until now.

Max joins you soon, she’s probably imaging the same stupid Nathan Prescott’s dream you had talked about earlier.

Well, the _real_ Nathan Prescott doesn’t get it.

“Fucking idiot, we’ll see if you’ll still be laughing later.” And with this, he storms out of the classroom as fast as a cheetah, not even waiting for a response.

When you recollect yourself, you start feeling guilty about it.

“It’s not totally your fault, [Y/N]. You know Nathan, he’s not really the patient type. You can always try to apologize later.” Max pats you on the back and you silently nod, already thinking about how you’ll even begin to talk with Prescott without being eaten alive by his gaze


End file.
